


It's Always The Quiet Ones

by KittyCarmine



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCarmine/pseuds/KittyCarmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric-centric. Originally written for BBnet's Hot 100 thread.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Always The Quiet Ones

Total minx. Totally and utterly deceptive, so fragile and yet he had charmed Eric into losing his shirt and before he could react spun him around and blindfolded him. Eric had still been processing that as the restraints were clamped on his wrists and his arms hoisted up and secured over his head.

He didn't like this. Didn't like how his body was screaming for some attention as his small but deadly lover unbuckled his belt. Didn't like how he cried out like a wanton whore as the leather kissed his skin. Didn't like the thought that it might stop...


End file.
